Wet : Seth Rollins One-Shot
by Shannon5288
Summary: This is the 5th installation of my Seth & OC/Chloe one shot series. Chloe travels to LA to spend time with Seth while he's out promoting with the WWE for an upcoming Pay Per View. They had hoped to spend some quality time with each other but Seth's busy schedule had other plans. Did he & Chloe ever find time for each other? Was another item crossed off their fantasy list? Rated-M


**Wet : Seth Rollins One-Shot**

Chloe smiled looking out the window from her seat on the plane. She was more than thrilled to be away from the cold and rain in Davenport, Iowa and about to bask in the warm and blissful sunlight of Southern California.

_"Ladies & Gentlemen. Welcome to beautiful Los Angeles, California. The current time is 11:10 am and the temperature outside is a pleasant 80 degrees. Once again this Captain Clark thanking you all for flying with us here at Delta Airlines, enjoy your trip!"_

Within 20 minutes Chloe was off the plane and had collected her luggage from the baggage claim area. She was feeling proud herself. Whenever she and Seth went on vacation, he always made fun of her for having 3 or 4 bags. Today she only had two bags, her small carry on with all of her makeup and toiletries and her extra large suitcase with her clothes and shoes.

_**"This is gonna be one hell of a vacation"**_she smiled to herself strolling to the passenger pickup area of LAX. Although Seth had a asked her to quit her job at the engineering firm a few months back when they got engaged, when she submitted her resignation the company CEO made her an offer she couldn't refuse. Seth was happy because he knew Chloe loved her job and didn't want to leave. He was even happier because her new position meant no more late hours and more time to spend with him when he wasn't on the road.

A smile spread across her face as the warm California sun kissed her somewhat pale olive skin when she walked outside. "Sure as shit beats the weather in Davenport right now, huh babe?" Seth chuckled holding his arms out to pull Chloe into a tight hug. "Hell yeah it does! I can work on my tan out here" she grinned casting herself into his embrace.

"I missed you like hell gorgeous but I'm glad you're here now" he smiled leaning down taking her lips. Chloe moaned curling herself into Seth's body trying to deepen the kiss as much as possible. She missed him and so much that every time they kissed it was as if it would be the last time she would ever see him. They stood that way for a good 5 minutes before their intimate reuniting was interrupted by the sounds of various car horns.

Seth smirked pinching Chloe on her ass making her yelp. "Come on babe, let's go grab some food. I'm sure you ought to be hungry" he said holding the car door open for her. She settled into her seat as Seth ran around and hopped in the driver's seat pulling away from the airport.

"Whoa...this is where we're staying?" Chloe said with surprise in her voice. She was taken aback by the beauty of the resort as Seth pulled into the driveway. "What's going on Seth, this looks like a house, not a hotel lobby entrance" she said with a confused look on her face.

"Relax babe, we're staying in our own private villa. It even has a swimming pool and a hot tub" he chuckled. Chloe bit her lip with excitement. She couldn't wait to get inside and spend some quality time with her man. The only downfall of this little trip was that he would be busy with work related promotions.

The WWE was invading the Southern California area for an upcoming pay per view and Seth and his former Shield partners Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and WWE Divas Champion, Marissa Taylor, were expected to be on heavy media duty.

After getting her bags inside their private villa, Chloe took a quick shower to refresh herself from the in total, 6 hour flight from Davenport to Los Angeles. Since this was LA she had no problem slipping into a short yellow sundress and a cute pair of sandal wedges. She quickly finished applying her make-up and skipped out of the bathroom to meet Seth who was waiting by the door.

"Damn...look at you! You're gorgeous babe" he smiled pulling Chloe closer to him and kissing her pouty lips tenderly. "Let's go meet up with Roman and Missy. They got a bit of down time and wanted to grab some lunch." Seth shrugged tugging Chloe out the door behind him.

* * *

While they were at the restaurant Seth and his coworkers were spotted by a few pro wrestling blog writers and magazine photographers. Chloe was used to people approaching Seth asking for autographs or photos and she knew it was part of his job, but to say she was annoyed with the whole situation was an understatement.

_**"I used my vacation days for this?" **_she thought to herself as she watched Seth chat on his phone doing a radio interview talking about the upcoming pay per view and his title defense. She sighed folding her arms across her chest looking around the table at Seth, Roman and Marissa as they were all on their phones with a different radio station talking about the same thing.

"Finally…" Seth sighed hanging up his phone and sliding it back into his pocket. "Baby I am so sorry about that. I swear to you from here on out, it's just me and you for the rest of the day" he grinned taking her hand into his. Chloe sighed and flashed him a weak smile only hoping he was right.

_"Alright man, we gotta bounce. We're heading over to the arena for this signing session. We'll catch you later bro! Chloe, always a pleasure to see you again..."_ Roman smiled as he and Marissa waved goodbye to her and Seth.

"Let's walk around for a bit, you know do a little sightseeing" Chloe mused. "Excellent idea" Seth smiled leaning in to kiss her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they walked through the downtown area. "I love you, Seth" she beamed. "I love you too babe" Seth grinned kissing the top of her head.

Their peaceful stroll was disturbed at the sound of Seth's cell phone going off yet again. "Really…" Chloe whined glaring at Seth. "Fuck...I'm sorry baby, but it's the boss. I gotta take this call" he sighed answering his phone.

"Hey Steph...yeah sure I can do that. Not a problem, uh-huh…" he nodded feeling Chloe burn a hole through skin with the death stare she was giving him. "Ok boss, thanks! I'll be there in 20 minutes." he replied hanging up his phone. His head hung low as he turned to face Chloe. She was standing there with a frown on her beautiful face and her hands on her hips.

"Look gorgeous I'm…"

"Just save it Seth! God, why did you even invite me out here to join you in the first place if you knew damn well how busy you were going to be?" Chloe snarled.

"Baby come on don't be like that. I didn't think I would be this busy all the time. I honestly thought we would have time for each other today" he muttered. "Just fucking save it, okay!" she snapped jerking her arm away from him.

"Chloe…"

"I said save it, I'm outta here…" she said waving her hand at him in dismissal. "Babe, where are you going? Come on gorgeous don't be that way. I'm sorry Chloe" Seth pleaded. "I bet you are and don't worry about me" she flouted walking off in the opposite direction.

"_**Damn it!" **_he cursed under his breath before making his way to the Staples Center.

* * *

4 hours had gone by since Chloe left Seth standing outside the restaurant and had come back to their private villa. On the way back she did a little shopping to cheer herself up. She had even ordered a few snacks from room service. _**"Well why not?"**_ she thought to herself as she pulled one of her shopping bags up on the bed with her to look for the new bikini she had bought earlier.

She pulled her shoulder length black hair up into a bun on the top of her head and slipped into her new black bikini. She put on her sunscreen and sighed when she couldn't get any on her back. _**"Fuck it…"**_ she groaned walking towards the sliding doors. She had her cell phone in hand but tossed it back on the bed as she thought about how many times Seth had blown up her phone trying to apologize.

Chloe marveled at the spaciousness of the back patio area and was pretty happy about the privacy factor. After spreading out her beach towel she laid down on the chair and stretched out smiling as the rays of the afternoon sun kissed her skin. _**"At least I can go back to work with a tan" **_she huffed.

"Thanks bro! I'll see you and Missy later." Seth said hopping out Roman and Marissa's rental car. He gave them a quick wave as he made his way to front door of his and Chloe's villa. He had a big bouquet of red roses and a box of chocolates.

He stepped inside the villa shutting the door behind him and immediately turned to look for Chloe. "Babe are you in here? Listen Chloe, I'm so sorry baby I never for my schedule to interfere with our spending time together. You know I would never do that to you babe" he sighed running a hand over his beard.

"Are you seriously ignoring me right now gorgeous?" he groaned in frustration looking around for her throughout the house. He cursed when he got to the bedroom door and saw it was closed. _**"Great...she probably locked me out" **_he thought before turning the doorknob. To Seth's surprise the door opened and he walked in expecting to see Chloe asleep on the bed. Instead he chuckled at the flurry of shopping bags that were strewn across the floor. He knew Chloe better than anyone and he knew that when she was mad shopping made her feel better at least for a moment.

A soft breeze came through the sliding doors of the bedroom and Seth finally realized that Chloe was outside laying by the pool. A small smile spread across his face as he placed his cell phone on the nightstand and started to rummage through his bags for his swim trunks. He quickly stripped down and slid on his swim trunks before grabbing the roses and joining Chloe outside.

* * *

"There's my gorgeous girl…" Seth smiled kneeling down next to Chloe's chair. "Hey…" she sighed pushing her sunglasses up into her hair. "Baby...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you and I feel like crap for doing this to you. Would you please forgive me?" he pleaded holding up the roses in front of his face.

"I guess I can't stay mad at you forever…" she giggled taking the roses and placing them on the table beside her after sniffing them. Seth smiled and stood up pulling Chloe by her hands to stand with him. "You sure you forgive me babe?" he sighed peering into her eyes. Chloe simply nodded her head with a small smile on her face as she leaned up on her tip toes to place a soft kiss on his lips.

Seth groaned pulling Chloe closer to him as his hands trailed down her back to her plump ass giving it a squeeze making her moan. He pulled back breaking the kiss with a devilish grin on his face as he eyed the pool just behind them.

"What's on your mind babe?" Chloe asked mentally noting the grin on his face. Seth chuckled and kissed her again this time slowly walking her backwards towards the pool. He broke the kiss and winked her as he put his hands on her shoulders. He took a deep breath and gave her a sinister smile.

"Honestly Clo, I just really love it...when you're wet" he winked softly shoving Chloe backwards into the pool. "You asshole!" she shrieked falling into the pool. Her reflexes were quick enough that she did manage to grab his wrist pulling him off balance before she hit the water. Seth tried to maintain himself but couldn't as he eventually plunged into the water behind Chloe.

"That's what you get!" Chloe laughed as they both came back up to the surface. Seth laughed wiping the water away from his eyes as he swam over to Chloe and pinned her against the wall of the pool. He sighed against the crook of her neck as he ran his tongue up and down the flesh of her throat. Chloe's breathing grew shallow the more Seth licked and kissed on her neck.

"Damn baby...I love seeing you wet like this" he muttered sucking her bottom lip before his tongue invaded her mouth. "But I love making you wet even more" he whispered against her lips. She gasped as his thumbs brushed over her already hardened nipples through her wet bikini top making her legs coil instantly around Seth's waist.

Seth slid his thumbs underneath Chloe's bikini top and pushed it up over her head quickly taking a nipple into his mouth. "Oh God!" she moaned snaking her fingers into his wet hair. His tongue swiped across the swollen bud as he rolled the other between his thumb and index finger. Chloe groaned at the sensation.

Before she knew it, Seth lifted her out of the water and sat her down on the stone tiles surrounding the pool. He untied the strings of her bikini bottoms and pulled them away from her hips spreading her legs and bringing her back to the edge of the pool.

"God, I love your pussy Chloe, I love it so fucking much babe" Seth said kissing up her inner thighs slowly. He smirked watching her lean back and knead her breasts in bliss while his fingers pushed her folds apart revealing her perfect pink center.

His tongue delved into her core making her back arch upward. He pulled out of her hole and flattened his tongue against her lips as he lapped at her clit rolling his tongue over it then sucking the little swollen nub into his mouth. Chloe yelped as she felt Seth slip two fingers inside of her wet core and began to thrust.

"Oh shit!" Chloe moaned reaching down grabbing Seth's hair as she ground her hips into his face. He groaned as he savored her taste licking feverishly from her core to her clit in long strokes. He plunged his fingers into her body again moving in and out hastily as Chloe's walls began to clamp down around his fingers.

"You gonna cum baby? You gonna give me that sweet pussy juice on my fingers?" Seth mumbled increasing his pace. Chloe whined and thrust her hips to match pace with Seth's fingers. Her walls clenched one last time and before she could let go, Seth withdrew his fingers making her whimper.

Seth pulled himself up out of the pool and pushed his swim trunks down around his ankles before stepping out of them. "I can't let you cum yet…" he said mockingly. Chloe sat up licking her lips at the sight of his impressive erection. She reached up and began stroking his length as he peered down at her with his hands on his hips.

"Such a good little girl…" he smirked stroking her cheek with his thumb. Chloe bobbed her head back and forth on Seth's cock at times taking his entire length into her warm mouth. She licked his shaft and sucked on the head of his cock letting her tongue press against the tiny slit lapping at the little remnants of precum.

He felt his balls grow tight with each slurp and suck that Chloe made. "Fuck babe" he growled slowly backing away from her lips. Seth smiled extending his hand downward to help her to her feet. "I almost blew my load just now" he chuckled kissing her pouty lips heavily. Seth traced his fingers down her abdomen slowly sliding them between her thighs letting his hand rest against her wet folds.

"Fuck me, please!" Chloe whispered into Seth's ear, her voice low and husky as she reached down stroking his erection. Seth took her lips in another kiss sinking his fingers into her dripping pussy making her groan as he squeezed her ass with his free hand.

Seth tugged Chloe back over to the pool and made his way into the water with her right behind him. He sat down on the stairs and watched as Chloe lowered herself onto his lap straddling him. She steadied his swaying cock with her hand before lining him up with her wet entrance and sinking down onto him completely.

The water rippled around them as Chloe slowly rolled her hips up and down on Seth's throbbing length. She let her head fall back enjoying the way Seth's cock filled her to the brim. He dug his fingertips into the soft flesh of her ass gripping it and thrusting up into her body quickening the pace.

"Seth!" she panted palming his chest as the pool water began to splash around their bodies from his heavy thrust. He leaned back on the steps pulling Chloe down closer to him and wrapped his arms around the small of her back pushing hard against her hips.

"I love this tight little pussy! God Chloe…" Seth growled pumping into Chloe so forcefully he nearly bucked her off of his lap. "Shit…" she whimpered dragging her nails across his chest. He felt his balls start to tighten so he pulled out of Chloe quickly and gently pushed her away. "Stand up baby…" he huffed getting to his feet.

He kissed Chloe roughly before turning her around and caressing her back urging her to bend over for him. She put her hands out in front of her gripping the edge of the pool waving her ass at Seth in a teasing manner. He smirked running his fingers between her wet folds making her purr as he circled her clit.

"Little girl you're gonna learn not to tease me one of these days" Seth chuckled smacking her ass repeatedly before pushing inside of her again with one hard thrust. "Oh fuck…" Chloe cried out arching her back sharply. "You like it when I fuck this little cunt, huh?" he rasped out pounding into her.

Chloe's legs quivered as Seth continued to thrust, his balls slapping hard against her swollen clit making her toes clutch at the steps beneath her feet. "Yes, oh fuck yes!" she screamed reaching back to grab his forearm. "So tight baby...and so fucking wet" he moaned struggling to fight through her walls tightening around his cock. "Please...let me cum baby" Chloe pleaded lustfully. "Not yet!" Seth panted pulling out of her yet again.

He knew he wasn't going to last much longer and neither was she. Seth sat down on the edge of the pool and pulled Chloe to sit down on his lap. "Bend over" he huffed before she could sit down. She grabbed the rail of the pool steps and leaned down. Seth's tongue lapped at Chloe's clit making her shudder as he pushed his tongue inside her core a few times tasting her again.

"Mmm…so fucking good baby" he sighed licking his lips as he sat up straight and pulled her backwards by her hips. Chloe sat down in Seth's lap swinging her legs outside of his. She stroked his length as she guided him inside of her again. He groaned feeling her sink down around him. She let her head fall back on his shoulder as started to thrust upward.

Seth kissed the crook of her neck and kneaded her breasts as his thrust grew faster and more disorganized. Chloe shivered with every thrust from Seth her walls clamping down around his length. "Shit babe" he groaned feeling Chloe's orgasm closing in on him.

Chloe parted her legs so she could lean back against Seth's chest still giving him leverage to thrust into her. She tangled her fingers in his wet hair as he pinched her nipples. That familiar warming sensation filled his abdomen as his balls grew tight. "Oh God…" Chloe gasped and let out a deep sigh feeling her wetness coat Seth's cock.

"Damn Chloe...fuck!" he sneered grinding through her orgasm as his hot creamy load shot deep inside her body. He thrusted a few more times emptying himself completely and laying feather kisses on her neck as they both struggled to catch their breath.

Seth gently tapped Chloe's butt cheek as he pulled out of her pink center. She turned to face him wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I love you…" she sighed kissing his lips softly. Seth bit her bottom lip sucking it into his mouth deepening the kiss. "I love you too gorgeous" he smiled pulling her into his body and sinking into the water.

"I'm too tired to swim babe…" Chloe chuckled.

"Shit me too…" he huffed. "But you know we knocked another one off the list right? Plus I do love seeing you all wet" he laughed splashing water in her face. Chloe shrieked holding out her hands in disbelief, "I'm gonna kill you Rollins!" she scoffed whipping the water away from her eyes before swimming after Seth who was heading to the other side of the pool.


End file.
